Aprendiendo a tu lado
by nadechko
Summary: No importa que se mayor o que ella sea un niña lo importa que el lo ama con todo su ser.


¡HOLA! a todo acá les dejo un pequeño oneshot espero que les guste.

"Aprendiendo a tu lado"

«Cuando tu mayor debilidad es el amor, eres la persona más fuerte del mundo»

‹―Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Nos escapamos juntos? ―Le dijo ese joven alto a la muchacha que tenía enfrente, mirándola con adoración.

―No lo sé, yo no…― Él la cortó antes de que dijera una sola palabra y la abrazo con fuerza mientras le acariciaba el cabello

―Yo nunca te voy a dejar ―le dijo suavemente mientras la mecía entre sus brazos›

Hinata observaba la escena desde algunos metros de distancia. Inclinó la cabeza a un lado con muchas preguntas arremolinándose en su pequeña e ingenua mente. Se preguntó quienes eran esas personas y por qué parecían tan felices estando juntos. La pequeña Hinata tenía 10 años y era demasiado ingenua para su propio bien. Sus padres la habían educado de un modo distinto, evitando decirle, ciertas cosas que una niña de su edad, ya debería saber.

Por otro lado, Naruto estaba en una banca viendo a esa adorable niña mecerse de adelante hacia atrás en un columpio, se encontraba sola. Se preguntó que podría hacer una niña en un parque, sola. Él la había visto algunas veces, no tantas para pensar que era acoso, ni tan mínimas para creer que eran coincidencias de la vida. Él era 7 años mayor que la pequeña Hinata y no le importaba en absoluto mirarla hasta perder el hilo de sus pensamientos. Nerviosamente pasó una mano por su rebelde cabellera rubia.

Con una sonrisa irresistible, Naruto Uzumaki observó como Hinata fruncía el ceño adorable mente. Quiso, en ese momento, leerle la mente y descubrir que pasaba por esa adorable mente, tan ingenua. Con una firmeza nada caracterizada en él, se puso de pie y se acercó a la pequeña niña que movía sus pies que colgaban del columpio.

―Hola Hinata-chan ―le sonrió con ternura mientras se hincaba a la altura de ese pequeño ángel.

Observó como la niña se sonrosaba curiosamente mientras lo veía. La sonrisa del muchacho se hizo mayor. Ella era un tesoro, pero era su tesoro.

―Hola― murmuró con la voz más hermosa que jamás haya escuchado. Una tímida sonrisa surgió de esos pequeños labios rosas.

―Te noté muy pendiente de aquella pareja, pequeña, ¿los conoces? ―Cuestionó suavemente el joven, él no quería asustarla ni disgustarla. Ella negó tímidamente con la cabeza mientras rehuía de su mirada. Pronto, Naruto, deseó tener a su vista esos ojos perlas como la luna.

―Solo… –dudó– me preguntaba qué eran. Tal vez hermanos ¿no es así?, mamá dice que ella nunca quiso tener más bebés y… no lo sé. No sé lo que es tener un hermano, así que sospecho que lo son― concluyó mirándolos con adoración.

El joven la miró sonriendo y negando con la cabeza. Ella era sorprendente. Le acaricio el azulado cabello y se acercó aún más a ella.

―Ellos no son hermanos, amor― le murmuró mientras Hinata lo miraba anonadada.

― ¿No lo son? ¿Entonces, Naruto-kun, qué son? ―Le preguntó con la inocencia que solo una niña tiene. Que solo Hinata podría tener.

Naruto deseó poder escucharla decir otra vez su nombre, con aquellas notas que parecían música.

―Son novios, cariño ―le aclaró tomándole las manos con delicadeza y acariciándole las palmas con el pulgar. Hinata lo miró con miles de preguntas.

El pequeño ángel giró su rostro hacía la pareja, Naruto imitó su gesto.

El muchacho se acercó a la joven y unió sus labios en una danza de sentimientos que nadie podía explicar. Pronto ella se había amoldado al cuerpo de él y él la había puesto sobre sus pies, el amor llenaba el momento.

Naruto escuchó jadear a su pequeña Hinata. La miró y notó su confusión, ella le devolvió la mirada asustada.

― ¡¿Qué cosa fue esa, Naruto-kun? ―Preguntó totalmente aterrorizada mientras con una manita tocaba sus labios. Naruto intentó luchar contra el sentimiento de abrazarla y llenarle de besos el rostro sonrosado.

―Solamente un beso, cariño ― respondió suavemente mientras ella lo miraba directo a los ojos. Él le sonrió de vuelta y ella se sonrojó más de lo normal.

― ¡Pero él la…! ¿A eso se le llaman besos?― cuestionó todavía aturdida por lo que acababa de ver. Él la miró con una ternura infinita. Decidió que siempre la amaría.

―Sí, cielo, te enseñaré….― le dijo mientras con una sonrisa se acercaba al rostro de aquella inocente niña. Sintió a Hinata alejarse y mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión.

― ¡¿Qué?

El la miró a través de esas pestañas tan largas y una risita brotó de sus labios. Hinata la miraba asustada, más no temerosa, eso le pareció gracioso al joven.

― ¿Quieres aprender a besar? Te enseñaré, juro que no te haré daño, amor mío

Ella lo miró un poco aturdida y asintió un poco convencida. El muchacho se acercó lentamente a ella y tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Ella le dio una tímida sonrisa, él le respondió con una tierna caricia en la barbilla.

Posó sus labios sobre su frente con delicadeza, mientras ambos cerraban sus ojos en tan delicada caricia. Él acariciaba su rostro con adoración.

Comenzó a bajar y posó sus labios en una de las mejillas sonrosadas de su pequeña niña. Nunca la dejaría ir de su lado. Al abrir sus ojos notó que su angelito tenía una hermosa sonrisa pintada en aquellos labios tan rosas. Él se sintió orgulloso de hacerla sentir feliz.

― ¿Lo ves? No tenías nada que temer. Solo son besos― Le dijo con ternura. Ella abrió los ojos y lo miro frunciendo el ceño.

―Esos no son besos, ellos se besaron aquí ―señaló su boquita mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Él la miró sorprendido.

― ¿Estás segura que quieres un beso aquí? ―el joven le tocó tierna mente sus pequeños labios. Ella asintió enérgicamente.

El se sintió muy nervioso, nunca creyó que ella le hiciera tal petición. Decidió olvidar todo, incluso olvidar sus 7 años de diferencia y todas esas ideas que se arremolinaban en su cabeza.

Se acercó, lentamente, conteniendo todos esos sentimientos. En definitiva, él había caído presa de la inocencia de esa niña tan adorable.

―Cierra los ojos, mi amor― le murmuró mientras veía como Hinata le dedicaba una última mirada antes de ocultar sus ojitos color luna.

Lentamente posa sus labios sobre los de aquella pequeña y los mueve al compás de sus respiraciones. Solo eso. Un beso, tierno, inocente, puro. Más puro que muchos otros besos repartidos alrededor del mundo.

Lo había hecho. Le había dado un beso a Hinata Hyuuga, la pequeña Hinata. Se tendría que sentir un violador, acosador y depravado. Muy posiblemente un pedófilo. Pero esos sentimientos jamás llegaron y el solamente se sintió en las nubes.

Ella no sabía qué hacer o qué decir. Se sonrojó violentamente, bajo la vista y sus manitas sudaban, estaba realmente muy nerviosa. Sintió como Naruto le alzaba la barbilla para verla a los ojos y ella no pudo evitar perderse en la azulada mirada del joven.

―Y… eso, querida mía, es un beso― le dijo con una ternura infinita.

Ella lo miró y sonrió como nunca. Ahora ya sabía lo que era un beso. Se dejó caer sobre sus pies del columpio y tomó entre sus pequeñas manos el rostro de Naruto.

Se acercó y le besó con adoración una mejilla.

―Gracias, Naruto-kun― Le dijo antes de abrazarlo con fuerza.

Esperaba, nunca tener que dejarlo ir.

...

...

...

Podía sentir los rayos del sol acariciaban su cara, como el viento mecía sus cabello,tan sumergida en sus pensamiento que no se percato de una parecencia que lo asechaba por atrás asta que sintió unos fuertes brazos rodeando la asiéndola prisionera, soltado una pequeña risa al sentir la calidez que ya conocía perfectamente.

_ Que haces cariño.

_Solo recordando el día en me distes mi primer beso amor.

Respondió una mujer de cabello color azul oscuro mirando con amor y adoración a su marido.

_ ¡OH! _Al ver la cara de sorpresa de su marido rió un poco.

_Creí que no recordarías ese día, después de todo era niña muy pequeña

_Que cosas dices Naruto, como voy a olvidar ese día tan importante para mi, después de todo ese fue el comience de mi vida contiguo. Seguro que tu no lo recuerdas.

Voltio para mirar acusador amente los ojos azules de su esposo, este soltó una pequeña risa al ver el seño fruncido en la cara de su esposa. Acaricio con suavidad sus neguillas sonrojadas con adoración asta llegar a sus labios rojos.

_ Lo siento mi amor, yo si recuerdo perfectamente ese día cariño, como se te ocurre que lo olvidaría, es fue el día mas importante de mi vida y también la mas aterradora_ se estremeció al recordar cierta cosa_ tu Padre casi me mata. Por haber ultrajado a su niña de sus ojos.

Su mujer lo vio con una gran sonrisa, esta que sintió cierto movimiento en su vientre ya abultado, acaricio suavemente su pancita que ya se notaba, asta que cinto las caricias de su esposo.

_ Te amos,Naruto.

_ Y yo a ti mi pequeña Hinata.

...

Eso es todo espero que los aya gustado, a otra cosa esto es una adaptación antes era un Edward y Bella no me acuerdo el nombre del autor solo le cambien algunas cosa y agregue otras.¡bay!


End file.
